


The Sound of Thunder

by adtrstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Dean, Fluff, M/M, Motel, Scared Castiel, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adtrstiel/pseuds/adtrstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I FORGOT TO ADD LUBE SORRY</p></blockquote>





	The Sound of Thunder

 The wind had picked up and shook the walls and windows of the motel room. Outside, the trees were nearly ripping out of the soil, car alarms sang through the loud weather, rain penetrated the windows, making it almost impossible to see outside. Inside, Dean was lying towels around any open cracks under windows or doors so the rain wouldn't sneak its way in. Castiel lay under the blankets curled up in a ball. He hid hid face under the blanket, shivering in fear and confusion. He'd never witnessed a storm this harsh before, he's teeth clattered and his body shivered, weary eyes staring out the dark window. The only light allowed in the room was the moonlight for the electricity had gone out.

"Calm down Cas, it's just a storm" Dean told him, lighting a few candles around the room. Cas didn't answer and insisted on staring out the window, frightened and hugging the blanket for his dear life. "Come on Cas, we'll be okay, it'll die out overnight."

"D-dean," he shivered, "I want it to be over now, it's terrifying."

"I know Cas" he sat next to him patting his shoulder, "storms come and go, we'll be fine I promise."

"I'm not gonna sleep" he answered, staring back out at the window

"Suit yourself!" Dean exclaimed as he took his shirt off and crept into the other bed. "But I'm getting some sleep."

Castiel didn't sleep and stayed curled up in his ball of fear. The only part of his face that was visible were his wandering blue eyes. He flinched at the sight of lightning, shutting his eyes and hiding himself under the blanket. When the lightning wouldn't stop, he layed down and shoved his face under the pillows, breathing heavily and desperate for it all to stop. And what usually comes after lightning? His best friend, thunder. It cracked and ripped through the sky, sending a jolt of neverending fear through his body. He squealed and Dean shot up, looking around the room tiredly.

"Cas it's just thunder," he said in a groggy tone, "promise it's okay."

"I'm so scared Dean" Cas muttered from under the pillow. Another deafening rumble of thunder erupted outside, coinciding with a bolt of lightning and he nearly rolled off the bed, catching himself by the headpost.

"Cas just sleep, block it out, I have an iPod if you wanna listen to some tunes" Dean suggested, instantly regretting it knowing he'd have to physically get it for him. Castiel nodded in relief and Dean let out a long sigh and got up to get it for him. He came back and stuck both earbuds in Cas' ears. "Metallica ooor" he mumbled, scrolling down through the artists, " Led Zepplin?" he smiled, looking up at Cas who looked terribly unsure of who the bands were, as if Dean were speaking some foreign language.

"I-I don't know" Cas mumbled back, jumping when another rip of thunder echoed.

"Metallica it is then" Dean smiled and played Fade To Black for Cas and craled back in bed hoping to get a good night's sleep. Cas closed his eyes and attemtped to enjoy the music, but he couldn't. He ripped them out of his ear and set the still-playing iPod on the nightstand next to him and laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. He tried to block out the thunder and it began to work for him, he began to drift off to sleep before an ear-piercing rumble of thunder blared and shook the whole room. Out of instinct, he jumped out of bed and onto the floor, holding himself up by his elbows. The heavy sleeper he was, Dean was still asleep. Cas, scared, quietly crawled under the blankets next to him and Dean didn't move one bit. After a while, Dean turned to the side to have Cas' blue eyes staring in his. He jolted back in shock and held his chest.

"Jeez Cas!" he shouted, banging his fist into his pillow.

"I couldn't sleep Dean" Cas said, squinting his eyes and observing Dean thoroughly.

"Get back in your bed" he said demandingly.

"I don't want to sleep in my bed, I simply can't sleep" he answered.

"Fine, then at least scoot over and don't stare!" he exclaimed, pulling the covers over him.

Cas turned the opposite way and felt a little safer by Dean's side. He heard Dean snore and was fascinated at the sounds coming from his nose. He turned and leaned over to see Dean sound asleep, slight snores coming from his nose. He stared at his perfect profile, lips puckered up and his chest swayed in and out in perfect rythym. Another wave of thunder erupted and shook the room again. Scared, he fell on top of Dean, nose pressed against his cheek and he took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't wake. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Cas' face on top of his and yelled, jolting back and hitting his head on the head board.

"Cas!" he screamed as he rubbed his head and pushed him off his body.

"I-I'm sorry Dean, I was frightened by the thunder" he murmurred, eyes wide and scared Dean would be mad at him.

"You're still scared Cas?" he asked, wiping some cold sweat from Cas' face.

"Yes Dean."

Dean smiled to himself and fixed himself under the covers. Cas stared at him and Dean stared back. He nearly lost himself in Cas' blue eyes and messy hair. The stubble on his face made Dean lick his lips and his heart fluttered. "Well," he cleared his throat," I don't want you to be scared anymore."

"Me either" Cas answered, throwing himself next to Dean when thunder ripped through the sky again.

"H-ey Cas" Dean laughed as he caught him in his arms and held him tight. 

"Sorry Dean" Cas picked himself up and met Dean's penetrating stare. Dean licked his lips again and bit his bottom lip. Cas was only inches from his face and his heart skipped a few beats.

"No Cas" Dean whispered, "It's okay" he said and ran his hand up from his back to the back of Cas' head. His hands were on the sides of Dean, pressed nervously into the mattress. His eyes gazed in bewliderment upon Dean's green eyes and noticeable stuble that shone under the moonlight. Cas gulped subtly and parted his lips. The quietness had left only the sounds of their startled hearts beating.  Dean wandered his stare down to Castiel's lips. They were plump and very kissable. He closed his eyes and took a subtle breath and opened them to have Cas staring at him as if he hadn't moved at all.

"Dean" Cas whispered but Dean pressed one finger against his lips, swiping over the corner of them with his thumb. He traced his thumb down to his chin and stroked it twice. He placed his thumb under Cas' chin, pulling him closer and pressed his puckered lips against his. He closed his eyes and moved his lips around and Cas kept his confused stare, lips moving on his own. Dean grunted and parted his lips, sticking his tongue in Castiel's mouth gently. Cas breathed heavily and lost grip of the mattress, falling closer to Dean's face and falling on his bare chest. Dean held onto him though, running his free hand down his back, making Cas arch down, pressing his bulge against his own thigh. That simple touch sent shivers down Dean's spine. He pushed Cas' head gently over to the side, letting it rest on his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, thinking about what he had just done. The thunder continued to shake the room, making the windows vibrate and he could sense Cas' fear when he jolted forward everytime, but Dean held him tight. It was the best feeling in the world to keep Castiel safe in his arms, to keep him from hiding himself under the blankets, he felt dominant and brave. He pressed his nails into Cas' hair, scratching at his scalp slowly, shushing him. He gently stroked Cas' back with the tips of his fingers and he felt his stomach relax on his skin, breathing normally as the thunder eroded the room.

"You okay now Cas?" Dean asked and he felt him nod into his shoulder. Dean raised Cas' arms and fixed them around his body. Cas took the hint and hugged him tight. He was afraid to let go, Dean was his only comfort and he slowly and steadily forgot about the thunder. He put his head on Dean's chest and listened to the sound of his heart beat. Dean could still feel Cas' body jolt at the sound of the thunder, not too much, but just enough to let him know he was still a bit scared. He pulled his face up and stared at him before he pulled his chin up to kiss his lips again. The moisture of Dean's lips was soothing and it calmed him. He tried to mimic the patterns of Dean's tongue, tangling and twisting with each other. Dean raised to sit on his butt, leaning against the headboard and Cas sat on top of him in his embrace. Dean worked his lips down to Cas' neck. He sucked on it and tasted his skin. He could almost taste the fear on Cas, but he kissed him to let him know he'd make him feel better as he promised. He heard Cas' sighs and heavy breaths, feeling his bulge that grew harder and hotter beneath the cotton of his briefs. He flushed red and Dean began to kiss him harder and roughly, falling on top of him. He ran his fingers hastly through Cas' black hair, feeling him push against his own chest with his hands but he back pushed down. Dean pulled their briefs down and slowly rubbed their hard cocks against each others'. Cas dug his head back into the mattress and inhaled loudly. Dean dropped his face down into Cas' chest, inhaling the scent on his skin.

"De-ean" Cas cried through clenched teeth, arching his back up but Dean pushed down with his chest. The springs of the mattress squealed quietly as Dean slid back and forth, Cas jolting upward with every thrust. He halted and picked Cas' legs up over his shoulders, kissing his calves softly. "Dean...what are...what are you doing?"

"Sh Cas, you'll be okay" he whispered as he slid his cock into him and Cas yelled out, reaching for Dean to hold him. Dean held one of his shivering hands and thrusted slowly into the whimpering angel. Cas forgot all about the thunder, all he heard was the squeaks of the bed and grunts from Dean. He somehow felt relaxed and reserved for the first time in hours, body heating up and orgasming as Dean thrusted harder into him. His moans grew louder, almost overpowering the rumbles of thunder. The bed shook, mimicking the vibrations that the thunder sent. He yelled out Dean's name and grabbed the sheets tight in his clecnhed fists. He kept thrusting in and out, in and out. He grew tired and fell on Cas, moving up and down, grinding against Cas' naked chest; he began to grunt upon his skin, leaving it moist and hot from his breath. Grabbing Cas' cock, he stroked it slowly and gradually faster while pulling out. Cas panted, head pressed into the mattress still, and fists still clenching the sheets tight. He rubbed their cocks slowly together with one hand holding them both. Whimpers and hard grunts erupted from his mouth as he pulled Cas' head up. They moaned together waiting for the sensation of coming simultaneously. Cas had never felt this way before,he'd never been embraced or touched this way in all his billions of years of living and with Dean, it felt right. He calmed down, holding himself up with palms pressed into the mattress. He let out one last long cry as come spurted fromt their cocks slowly and it lathered Dean's stroking fingers. Cas whimpered and tried to catch his breath. He had fallen on top of Dean and panted on his chest. Dean stroked Cas' back again with the tips of his fingers, holding him close by his neck. He shushed Cas and caught his breath, closing his eyes and exhaling dramatically one last time. Cas rolled off of him and exhaled as well.

"Did you forget about the thunder?" Dean laughed, wrapping one arm around him as they repositioned themselves at the head of the bed, pulling covers over them. Cas nodded, turning to Dean and pulled the blanket just under his chin. Dean faced him and stroked his messy hair back. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah" Cas mumbled, closing his eyes and scooting closer to him.

"I promised you'd be okay" Dean smiled, kissing his forhead and tried to get him to open his eyes. "Look at me."

Cas opened his eyes and stared into Dean's bright green eyes, heart fluttering at his soothing stare.

"As long as you're with me, you'll be okay" he whispered and kissed the corner of Cas' parted lips. "Get some sleep" he said and pulled Cas' arm around him. The thunder ripped through the sky and the rain splattered against the window but Cas wasn't scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO ADD LUBE SORRY


End file.
